User talk:Uberfuzzy
Option to move subpages automatically Was it you who restricted that to admins? We really need it a little wider. See http://genealogy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Moving_pages&t=20090330111925 Very few vandal moves in the last few years. Many occasions when a non-admin needs to move all subpages along with a basepage. Please arrange for the power to extend to all registered users. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:54, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I removed that restriction a long time ago, at the request of another admin at this wiki. --Uberfuzzy 06:01, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, just double checked, theres no restriction settings at all for this wiki, and i checked via a regular account, i see the move sub pages option on the move screen. --Uberfuzzy 06:03, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you. Restriction was still on a while ago when one non-admin was discussing it. Strange that nobody mentioned the removal on the forum where the subject was aired. Where are such things logged? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:33, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, they arent publicly logged. but there are logs in our wiki config tool. so it is possible to know who changed what, when, but not why. --Uberfuzzy 20:18, 26 April 2009 (UTC) (changing to createbox) OK, I'm sympathetic about your monitor, but I'm curious about the flood of edits with the above summary. Where can I read about all its advantages that are presumably important enough to justify making "Recent changes" impossible to read more than the last hour of? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:51, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about that, i didnt even realize there were going to be that many at this wiki or i would have bot flagged my self first, honest. the other couple hundred wikis that we detected that needed changing had only 1-5, and few had maybe 10max. Somehow i missed that the list for this wiki was almost 4800 pages. :As for the change... The original type=create for inputbox was a hackjob. The maintainer of that code wasnt. Instead of updating the original type=create code, they broke all the type=create functionality out of inputbox and moved it into its own tag (createbox), so it could be maintained separately from inputbox. A few weeks ago, we upgraded our install of the inputbox extension, and doing so, broke everyone who was still using the type=create functions of it. we re-hacked in the original type=create code into the inputbox extension, but only as a stopgap until we could switch out everyone's (and i do mean everyone, all over wikia) use of inputbox + type=create to createbox. :There are some links to the extensions off of , and even some notes about which to use when. :Again, I'm sorry for the flood. I fired up the bot, made sure it ran without a problem (well, it logged problems, and silently moved on), and then took a much needed nap. --Uberfuzzy 07:55, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I detect an honest apology in there (S" followed by about 15 "O" is a gigapology or terapology), so that's OK. I don't understand even how important a "type=" is, so I'll just take your word for the rest!! I did notice my email advising of the same change on other wiki pages I watch. And I've just now read or reread and expect to do so again. ::Please have a glance at Project:Bot policy to see if it is a workable way of channeling future major operations (by you and others). We have the potential to be bigger than WoW in a few months, not only in article numbers, and we don't want it to be too uncomfortable too soon. ::And is there any way I can see the recent changes before the flood? I like to skim over everything in case newbies are doing things that they could do better. ::Best to you and your monitor - — Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:39, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Please protect also this forum talk Forum:Status of Misaligned Page problems; Forum talk:Status of Misaligned Page problems; the same user, using different IP numbers is again and again deleting all text and replacing miserable texts ! -- Fred Bergman 19:54, 18 August 2009 (UTC)